The present invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning contaminated ground water and a ground region through which it flows.
More particularly, it relates to such an arrangement which has a shaft extending to the region of ground water to be cleaned with a plurality of water permeable shaft walls separated from one another by a partition located under the ground water level so as to aspirate water from the ground region and again supply the water into the ground region, and also having a passage which extends through the separating wall and forms a part of a flow path, with a water circulating pump and a filter connected with the passage.
The arrangement of the above discussed general type is discussed for example in the German patent application P 39 31 012.4 of the applicant. This arrangement can be further improved.